Story of Us (Meanie Drabble)
by LosteuDiamond
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita tentang Mingyu dan Wonwoo. bxb. rnr. Meanie / Minwon couple. SEVENTEEN
1. Story I: First Move

_**First Move**_

"Hyung tunggu!" Teriak seorang namja tinggi berseragam SMA berbalut mantel cokelat. Rambut hitam keabuannya tampak sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin musim gugur pagi ini. Meski begitu, ekspresi diwajahnya nampak sangat ceria, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi namja berbeanie dan bermantel putih yang dipanggilnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tak tampak ada ekspresi disana.

"Kita berangkat bersama. Kajja!" Ujar namja tinggi itu lagi lalu sebelah tangannya langsung menggandeng tangan kiri namja minim ekspresi itu.

"Kenapa hyung? Kajja! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!" Ujar namja tinggi bernama Mingyu, Kim Mingyu yang merasa heran karena Wonwoo -nama namja yang digandengnya- itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya, sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Lepaskan, Mingyu-ah. Aku tak suka seperti ini." Ujarnya datar lalu segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu pada tangannya.

"Wae hyung? Bukankah ini yang sering dilakukan oleh para pasangan, hmm?" Tanya Mingyu dengan dahi berkerut, bingung.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Wonwoo mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki trotoar jalanan, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menuju ke sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.45, 15 menit lagi bell masuk akan berbunyi. Jika tak cepat, ia akan terlambat masuk kelas Son sonsaengnim. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia tak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran Sejarah guru yang terkenal killer itu. Dan hal itu dapat menjadi ancamannya untuk ke depan.

Melihat Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, Mingyu pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ya, ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Wonwoo yang begitu. Pendiam dan sedikit sulit untuk ditebak apa yang dipikirkannya. Mingyu mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Wonwoo. Selama perjalanan, sama sekali tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Mingyu sibuk memandangi wajah Wonwoo dari samping dalam keterdiamannya. Sementara Wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berpisah untuk menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tepat 5 menit yang lalu, bell berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Wonwoo mulai memasukkan buku catatan dan buku cetak sejarahnya ke dalam tas ransel hitam yang dibawanya. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke kantin. Ia merasa sangat lapar dan butuh makan. Belum sempat Wonwoo memasukkan semua bukunya, seseorang nampak sudah berdiri di samping mejanya. Orang itu tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu vanilla kehadapannya.

"Ini untukmu, hyung. Roti melon dan susu vanilla, kesukaanmu." Ujar Mingyu tanpa melepaskan senyum tampannya membuat gigi taring seksinya terlihat begitu jelas. Beberapa murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas itu hanya melirik sekilas. Mereka sudah terlalu biasa mendapati adik kelas yang -sayangnya tampan- itu datang ke kelas mereka. Hampir setiap harinya Mingyu memang begitu. Datang ke kelas Wonwoo memang merupakan sebuah rutinitas yang wajib baginya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa berjalan ke kantin dan membelinya." Balas Wonwoo cuek tanpa menerima roti dan susu pemberian Mingyu. Ia malah mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Melihatnya, lagi-lagi Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Dengan kedua tangan berada disaku mantelnya, Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 3 untuk segera menuju ke kantin yang berada di lantai 1. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia begitu merasa diperhatikan oleh beberapa siswa maupun siswi. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar beberapa bisikan dari antara mereka membuat Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di dalam saku. Emosinya terasa terpancing mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang sama setiap harinya. Dan selama itu ia juga sudah berupaya untuk mencoba bersabar. Beruntung mereka tak pandai membaca gerak gerik ataupun ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Hyu-"

"Kim Mingyu, cukup!" Potong Wonwoo setengah berteriak membuat Mingyu yang tadi berteriak ingin memanggilnya menjadi terhenti. Kini Mingyu memang telah berada tepat di belakang Wonwoo. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di dalam lorong seketika tertuju ke arah mereka.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Mingyu yang terdiam dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Wonwoo kembali dapat mendengar beberapa bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar diantara para siswa dan siswi yang memperhatikan.

"Hyung ada ap-" belum sempat Mingyu bertanya, dengan gerakan super cepat, Wonwoo menarik tengkuknya dan detik berikutnya, Mingyu dapat merasakan rasa manis bibir Wonwoo tepat dibibirnya. Hanya menempel saja memang tapi hal itu sudah membuat Mingyu sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari sang kekasih.

Siswa siswi yang berada di sekitar mereka pun sama terkejutnya dengan Mingyu. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang nampak seperti ikan -mata membulat dan mulut yang terbuka lebar- speechless. Beberapa detik setelahnya Wonwoo mulai kembali membuat jarak. Kakinya tak akan kuat jika berlama-lama harus menjinjit. Salahkan Mingyu yang begitu tinggi!

Mingyu tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Wonwoo sudah membuat jarak kembali. Matanya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Tingkahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Karena sudah tak kuat menanggung malu, dalam sekejap Wonwoo mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan koridor itu, terutama Mingyu.

"Pabo! Jeongmal paboya! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Jeon Wonwoo!" Teriak Wonwoo frustasi saat dirinya sampai di atap sekolah. Niat awalnya yang ingin pergi makan di kantin pun pupus sudah. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam tanah ataupun menghilang saja jika ia bisa karena yakin satu sekolah pasti sudah heboh membicarakan tindakan beraninya tadi. Sungguh ia juga tak sadar kenapa ia bisa sampai bertindak seperti itu.

"Pabo! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan tadi? Arghhh.." teriak Wonwoo frustasi lagi. Sesekali ia mulai membenturkan keningnya ke pagar kawat pembatas.

"Wonie hyung.." Wonwoo berhenti dalam acara membenturkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ujar Wonwoo mencoba untuk menghentikan Mingyu agar tak semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Hyung.." Mingyu mencoba menghiraukan perkataan Wonwoo tadi dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Mendekat sekali lagi, aku akan lompat dari sini!" Ancam Wonwoo tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya. Menempelkan keningnya ke pagar kawat pembatas atas dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kuat kawat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau la-" perkataan Wonwoo tiba-tiba terpotong saat Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya paksa dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah pagutan tanpa sebuah nafsu.

Mingyu mulai memejamkan matanya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri, menekan tengkuk Wonwoo dan menyesap manisnya bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Sementara Wonwoo? Mata sipitnya membulat begitu sempurna dengan kedua tangan yang menggantung di udara di kedua sisi tubuhnya, diam tak bergerak.

Beberapa detik berlalu namun Mingyu sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia ingin menyesap selama-lamanya bibir manis hyung yang dicintainya itu. Wonwoo mulai bergerak tak nyaman, rasa sesak mulai ia rasakan didadanya. Merasa pergerakan tak nyaman Wonwoo, Mingyu pun dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Aishh jinjja!" Kesal Wonwoo setelah mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Matanya terlihat melotot marah dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah memerah karena memang ia marah, sesak ataupun juga… malu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti seperti yang hyung lakukan tadi.." balas Mingyu dengan santainya. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan dan merapikan sedikit poni dan letak beanie yang Wonwoo gunakan.

"Memang kau pikir aku melakukan hal tadi karena aku mau?" Balas Wonwoo dengan nada tinggi.

"Lalu kenapa hyung melakukan itu di…"

"Itu semua karena _mu_!" Potong Wonwoo cepat membuat Mingyu mengerutkan kening, tanda ia tak mengerti.

"Karena aku?"

"Iya karena _mu_!" Mingyu tetap tidak mengerti. Karena dirinya? Memang kenapa?

"Aku lelah mendengar mereka yang selalu membicarakanmu sebagai ' _babunya Wonwoo'_ , ' _pengejar cinta Wonwoo_ ' ataupun ' _stalker gila Wonwoo_ ' setiap harinya." Mendengarnya, Mingyu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, sama sekali tak pernah tau jika siswa siswi di sekolah itu menganggap dirinya begitu. Mungkin efek karena ia yang hanya terlalu fokus pada Wonwoo.

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tak pernah sadar mereka selalu mengatakan itu setiap saat melihat kit- maksudku melihatmu menghampiriku?"

"Dan karena terus menerus mendengar itu, aku sampai tak bisa mengontrol emosiku sampai aku-"

"-menciumku" potong Mingyu dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Itu hanya refleks! Aku juga tak sadar kenapa aku bisa melakukannya! Lagipula apa kau mau terus menerus dikatakan seperti itu? Aku kan hanya…"

"-berusaha membuktikan dan menyatakan jika yang mereka katakan tidak benar karena kau itu memang kekasihku." Sambung Wonwoo dalam hati. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Ya walau bagaimanapun Wonwoo memang tetaplah seorang Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak bisa menahan senyum diwajahnya saat matanya menangkap semburat merah yang tercetak dikedua pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Meski jika diluar Wonwoo tampak kuat, cuek dan minim ekspresi, tapi Wonwoo juga memiliki sisi yang manis yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Mingyu dan hanya bisa ditunjukkan kepada Mingyu. Dan karena itulah Mingyu begitu mencintai Wonwoo.

"Gomawo hyung.." bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga kanan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sama sekali tak membalas ucapan Mingyu. Ia hanya ikut memeluk tubuh Mingyu, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mingyu dan menghirup aroma khas tubuh Mingyu yang beraroma mint. Walau bagaimana kerasnya Wonwoo, bagaimana cueknya Wonwoo, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo yang dicintai oleh seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Wonie hyung.."

\- **END** -

 _14/11/15_

 _00:23_


	2. Story II: So Stupid

**So Stupid**

Wonwoo hanya bisa memberenggut dan mendecak kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mendapati namja yang sedang sangat dihindari olehnya malah terus menerus mengikutinya kemanapun layaknya seorang penguntit. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Wonwoo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke flat mungil tercintanya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam jadi jangan heran jika jalanan yang dilewati olehnya terlihat sangat gelap dan sepi. Wajar saja karena flat mungil miliknya memang tidak terletak di daerah yang ramai. Meski begitu, Wonwoo sudah sangat terbiasa melewati jalanan seperti itu jadi tak ada rasa takut sama sekali untuknya. Yang ia kesal kan hanya sampai kapan namja tinggi bertaring berhenti mengikutinya? Ia bukan seorang gadis yang butuh perlindungan dan teman untuk melewati jalanan seperti ini demi Tuhan!

"Berhenti Kim Mingyu! Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan mengikutiku?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada kesal yang hanya dibalas seulas senyum tipis saja oleh Mingyu. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mencium wajah bodoh -juga tampan- milik Mingyu dengan sepatu n*ke kuning nya.

"Apa kau tuli hah? Pulang sana! Kau mengganggu!" Ujar Wonwoo dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sedikit tertunda tadi. Namun nampaknya Mingyu masih tak mengindahkan perintah Wonwoo yang kesekian. Nampaknya cinta membuat seorang Kim Mingyu jadi tuli ah yang benar saja!

 _Greb_

"Ya! Lepaskan Kim Mingyu! Apa yang kau laku-"

"Hai manis~" ujar seseorang saat Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mengeram kesal karena mengira Mingyu lah yang mencengkram bahu kanannya. Tapi nyatanya yang ia lihat adalah 2 orang namja bertubuh kekar dan berwajah seram yang menyeringai aneh padanya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah datar dan menghentakkan salah satu tangan namja kekar yang mencengkram bahunya itu.

"Wah kau berani juga rupanya. Aku senang dengan orang yang berani dan manis sepertimu." Goda salah satunya yang menggunakan kupluk hitam kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ya ahjushi! Jangan ganggu kekasihku!" Teriak Mingyu dan segera merentangkan tangannya, menutupi tubuh Wonwoo dengan tubuhnya dari pandangan kedua namja bertubuh kekar tadi.

"Kau mau melucu ya? Kekasihmu? Ini?" Tanya yang lainnya sambil menunjuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian lalu tertawa terbahak.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Sudahlah kau pulang saja sana. Jangan ladeni mereka!" Ujar Wonwoo lagi lalu segera mendorong tubuh Mingyu membuat tubuh tinggi itu sedikit menyenggol tubuh salah satu dari namja berbadan kekar yang tertawa tadi.

"Kau mau cari mati, ya?" Geram namja itu.

"Hahh maaf kami tidak sengaja.." ujar Wonwoo sedikit merasa bersalah. Ya karenanya juga sih yang mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga membuat kedua namja itu jadi marah.

"Kau pikir maaf saja masalah ini selesai?"

"Jadi ap-"

"Serahkan dompet dan ponsel kalian!"

"Ya ahjushi mana bisa seperti itu! Kami kan-"

"Serahkan atau mati?" Ancamnya dengan sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang entah darimana asalnya mengacung tepat di depan wajah Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, bingung harus bagaimana. Bergerak sedikit saja pisau itu pasti akan mengenai dirinya. Tapi jika ia tidak bergerak ia…

 _Cringg_

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Mingyu memukul tangan salah satu namja yang mengacungkan pisau lipat itu membuat pisau lipat itu jadi terjatuh dan terlempar sedikit jauh. Seringai kemenangan pun muncul diwajah Mingyu.

"Oh maaf ahjushi tanganku licin.." ujar Mingyu membuat kedua namja itu jadi emosi.

"Kurang ajar!"

 _Bughh_

 _Bughh_

 _Bughh_

Kedua namja bertubuh kekar itu pun langsung melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Mingyu. Karena gerakan yang terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba, ia terlambat untuk mengelak sehingga satu tinju mengenai rahang kanannya dengan cukup keras. Mingyu dapat merasakan nyeri pada rahangnya kini, bahkan mungkin sudut bibirnya sudah mulai sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Tak hanya sampai disitu kedua namja bertubuh kekar itu terus menerus menghajar tubuh Mingyu mulai dari wajah, dada hingga perut membuat Mingyu jadi kesulitan untuk melawan. Bayangkan saja 2 lawan 1? Sama sekali tidak adil!

"Ughh" dan pada akhirnya Mingyu pun terkapar dengan beberapa luka diwajah tampannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Namja itu hanya terdiam dan memandang datar ke arah Mingyu yang mengerang sakit pada wajah serta tubuhnya.

"Jadi? Serahkan dompet dan ponsel kalian sekarang! Atau kau ak-"

 _Bughh_

Belum sempat namja itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, satu bogeman dari Wonwoo berhasil melayang pada rahang kirinya.

"Ohh maaf tanganku licin." Ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah datar membuat kedua namja tadi kembali terpancing dan melakukan serangan kepada Wonwoo.

 _Bughh_

 _Bughh_

 _Bughh_

Wonwoo dan kedua namja itu pun terlibat dalam baku hantam. Meski Wonwoo diserang oleh dua orang, namun nampaknya namja minim ekspresi itu sama sekali tak merasa kesulitan. Ia malah terlihat santai-santai saja dan pada akhirnya membuat kedua namja itu babak belur dan kabur.

"Hah mengganggu saja!" Umpat Wonwoo lalu kembali membenarkan lengan kemeja seragamnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakkan. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang masih terduduk di atas trotoar jalan dan merintih memegangi wajah dan perutnya.

"Hah menyusahkan!" Keluh Wonwoo.

"A-auu hyung pelan-pelan!" Teriak Mingyu saat sebuah kain basah mengenai luka lebam di dekat mata kanannya.

"Makanya jangan sok jadi jagoan! Menantang, eoh? Lihat apa yang kau dapat sekarang!" Ujar Wonwoo tak peduli dan kembali menekan kain basah itu ke beberapa luka lebam diwajah Mingyu.

"Aku kan hanya berusaha untuk melindungi kekasihku. A-au auu auu hyung! Ini sakit!" Keluh Minyu karena Wonwoo yang terus menekan-nekan luka lebamnya dengan tak berperasaan.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! Lagipula kau lupa atau apa? Aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo!" Balas Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menyengir.

"Sudah sana obati lukamu sendiri lalu pulang! Aku mau mengerjakan PRku!" Wonwoo mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Namun belum juga melangkahkan kakinya, Mingyu sudah menahan dan menarik tangan kanannya.

"Apa hyung masih marah padaku?" Tanya Mingyu dengan wajah menyesalnya. Ya, sebenarnya niatnya mengikuti Wonwoo seharian ini memang karena hal ini. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada kekasih emo nya itu.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Wonwoo datar lalu menarik cengkraman tangan Mingyu dari tangannya.

"Hyung aku bisa menjelaskannya. Junghan hyung itu-"

"Tak usah kau jelaskan juga aku sudah tau." Potong Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Sudah tau tapi kenapa marah?

"Aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan jika aku cemburu melihatmu pergi dengan Junghan kemarin. Kau menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk Seungchol kan? Junghan sudah menceritakannya padaku."

"Lalu kenapa hyung selalu menghindariku seharian ini?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran. Jika bukan cemburu alasan yang membuat Wonwoo menghindarinya, lalu apa?

"Hanya kepingin saja." Balas Wonwoo santai lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Belum sempat pintu itu terbuka, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu menutupnya kembali dan memenjarakan tubuh Wonwoo diantara kedua lengannya.

"Hyung jangan bercanda! Beri tahu aku kenapa kau menghindariku seharian ini?" Ujar Mingyu dengan wajah yang sangattt dekat dengan Wonwoo. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa merasakan aroma nafas Mingyu.

"Itu karena kau!" Balas Wonwoo cepat membuat Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Jika kau didekatku, aku jadi selalu merasa gugup! Jantungku selalu berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan dadaku terasa sangat sesak! Apa kau ingin aku cepat mati karena hal itu hah?" Sambungnya membuat seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah Mingyu.

"Ahhh kekasihku memang manis sekali…" goda Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berdecak sebal dengan rona merah tergambar nyata dikedua pipinya.

"Aku membencimu Kim Mingyu!" Umpat Wonwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung~ jeongmal jeongmal saranghae~"

"Terserah! Minggir! Aku mau mengerjakan PRku!" Wonwoo sedikit mendorong dada Mingyu agar Mingyu mau memberikan jalan untuknya.

"Poppo dulu!" Ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo seketika langsung memicingkan matanya kesal.

 _Bughh_

"Auu hyung! Kenapa meninjuku? Ini sakit sekali hyung!" Keluh Mingyu setelah mendapat bogeman sayang pada bagian perutnya lagi dari Wonwoo.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Ughh terkadang memiliki kekasih yang jago bela diri menyusahkan juga.." lirih Mingyu.

"Yasudah putus saja!" Celetuk Wonwoo.

"Mwo? Ani hyung aku hanya bercanda!"

 _Brakk_

 _Cklekk_

"Hyung! Jangan marah! Aku hanya bercanda tadi! Aku tidak serius kok! Hyung! Buka pintunya…"

Yah begitulah kisah cinta Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Yang sabar ya Gyu..

 **\- END -**

 _15/11/15_

 _01:43_

 _A/N : terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff dan memberikan review kalian. Maaf sebelumnya jika aku tidak bisa membalas semua review kalian satu persatu. Oh ya untuk pertanyaan apa ini kumpulan ff drabble? Ya ini memang kumpulan ff drabble special Meanie hehe karena aku lagi suka banget sama mereka ini ughh dan untuk ff chaptered? Wah sepertinya aku belum bisa karena well jadi mahasiswa itu terkadang susah dapat waktu luang jadi maaf aku belum bisa ikut membuat ff chaptered Meanie T.T sekali lagi terima kasih atas respon postif dari kalian dan jangan lupa review chap ini lagi ya hehe see youu_


	3. Story III: My Favorite

**My Favorite**

Wonwoo sedang mendudukkan bokongnya dipinggir lapangan outdoor basket yang terlihat cukup ramai. Sore ini memang hari dimana ekskul basket selalu diadakan secara rutin. Banyak siswa atau mungkin siswi lebih tepatnya yang merelakan waktu pulangnya jadi lebih sore hanya untuk mengintip para siswa idola bermain basket. Ya rata-rata pemainnya memang idola sekolah sih jadi wajar saja.

Di tengah lapangan, terlihat beberapa namja berseragam merah -warna seragam basket- dari berbagai tingkatan kelas sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ada yang mendrible bola, menshoot bola bahkan ada yang hanya berdiri diam memandangi pinggir lapangan. Dan Wonwoo sangat tau siapa namja yang hanya diam memandang ke pinggir lapangan atau tepatnya memandanginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu, kekasihnya.

"Kelas hyung sudah selesai?" Tanya Mingyu yang kini sudah menghampiri Wonwoo di pinggir lapangan. Wonwoo dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa siswi yang duduk tak jauh darinya saat melihat Mingyu menghampirinya.

"Jika belum, bagaimana mungkin aku disini?" Balas Wonwoo dingin seperti biasa membuat Mingyu hanya bisa menyengir saja memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya.

"Kau tidak ikut pemanasan?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berada ditengah lapangan, Seungchol dan Soonyoung. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang sibuk berebut bola basket.

"Aku sudah pemanasan sebelum hyung datang." Balas Mingyu sekenanya tanpa mau melepaskan perhatian matanya dari wajah tanpa cacat Wonwoo dari sisi samping. Mata sipit nan tajam, hidung mancung serta bibir tipis pinknya membuat Mingyu begitu mengagungkan Tuhan karena betapa indahnya ciptaan-Nya itu.

"Ya Mingyu-ya cepat kemari!" Teriak namja berambut blonde dari tengah lapangan memanggil Mingyu agar segera kembali karena sebentar lagi ekskul basket akan dimulai.

"Ne, Soonyoung hyung!" Balas Mingyu setengah berteriak. Dengan perasaan sedikit tak rela, Mingyu pun akhirnya bangkit untuk kembali menuju ke lapangan.

"Aku basket dulu ya hyung." Ujar Mingyu pada Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangan mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil kepalanya membuat Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum.

Setelah kepergian Mingyu ke tengah lapangan, kini Wonwoo kembali sendirian. Ia sedikit memperhatikan sekitarnya dan melihat memang ada banyak siswi yang membawa banner bahkan berteriak-teriak menyebutkan nama idola mereka. Terkadang Wonwoo heran pada mereka. Ini hanya ekskul biasa bukan pertandingan besar. Kenapa harus heboh berteriak-teriak begitu? Apa tenggorokan mereka tidak sakit? Hahh dasar yeoja…

" _Mingyu oppa saranghae!"_

 _"Mingyu oppa semangat!"_

 _"Mingyu-ya fighting!"_

Wonwoo hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya saat mendengar teriakan heboh kumpulan siswi tadi yang menyebut-nyebut nama Mingyu, kekasihnya. Ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan teriakan itu dan juga merasa kesal. Well siapa yang tak kesal jika nama kekasihmu disebut dan diteriakkan seperti itu? Salahkan Mingyu yang terlalu tampan hingga bisa menjadi idola! Cihh terkadang Wonwoo juga kesal jika harus mengakui kekasihnya itu tampan. Hahh dasar Jeon Wonwoo..

 _Prittt_

Permainan basket pun dimulai. 2 tim yang sama-sama tergabung dalam tim basket itu mulai menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam mengolah bola. Mendrible, merebut, mempassing hingga menshoot bola ke dalam ring. Teriakan-teriakan para siswi pun semakin terdengar heboh tatkala melihat objek yang kini sedang mendrible bola adalah objek yang sedaritadi diperhatikan oleh Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Mingyu yang well sangat terlihat keren saat mendrible bola berwarna orange itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan seragam basket tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan kulit cokelat dan bisepnya yang terbentuk semakin menambah kesan seksi padanya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan rambut keabuannya yang berantakan dan terlihat sedikit basah oleh keringat. Ohh pemandangan seperti itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat disukai oleh Wonwoo jika mau tau. Karenanya tanpa Mingyu minta pun Wonwoo pasti akan selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat Mingyu bermain basket. Meski ya jika di depan Mingyu ia harus beralasan sibuk, berpura-pura tak peduli dan tak tertarik agar Mingyu merayu Wonwoo untuk melihatnya bermain basket. Yah tipikal Jeon Wonwoo harus dirayu dulu baru mau hah dasar!

 _Shoot!_

Wonwoo hampir saja berteriak dan melompat saat melihat Mingyu yang berhasil mencetak angka pertama untuk timnya. Tingkahnya sedikit tak berbeda jauh dari kumpulan siswi yang berteriak semakin heboh karena idolanya berhasil mencetak angka. Namun berhubung ia sedang ehem menjaga image, ia pun hanya bisa menahan teriakannya dan memasang wajah emonya kembali. Dari tengah lapangan, Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang masih dalam posisi duduknya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Pertandingan pun kembali dimulai. Wonwoo kembali terfokus pada sosok Mingyu yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan karena di hadang oleh 2 orang pemain basket lawan. Sudah hampir 30 menit pertandingan berlangsung dan sudah beberapa kali juga Mingyu berhasil menshoot bola ke dalam ring lawan. Meski masih hoobae, sebenarnya kemampuan Mingyu dalam bermain basket memang sudah bisa diakui setara dengan sunbaenya. Jadi tak heran jika Mingyu sering dijadikan Ace dalam timnya.

Wonwoo memainkan dan menarik-narik ujung lengan cardigan abu kebesarannya hingga menutupi setengah telapak tangannya. Wonwoo memang suka seperti itu jika ia gugup ataupun merasa bosan. Dan hal itu membuatnya jadi nampak terlihat lucu dan juga manis. Permainan antar tim sunbae-hoobae tim basket itu sepertinya masih terus berjalan. Mungkin karena skor yang saling menyusul membuat permainan basket itu jadi terlihat seru. Sorak sorai serta teriakan para siswi pun masih terdengar bersemangat. Ck Wonwoo sangat salut dengan mereka.

 _Prittt_

Bunyi pluit panjang dari Pelatih Min menjadi akhir dari permainan bola basket itu. Semua siswi bersorak saat mendapati papan skor yang menunjukkan angka 32-28 dimana tim Mingyu sebagai pemenangnya. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya, membuat hidungnya sedikit berkerut -ciri khas dirinya- saat tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Wonwoo cukup senang saat mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu berhasil mengungguli lawan tim sunbae atau lebih tepatnya tim Seungchol dan Soonyoung, teman sekelasnya.

Setelah pelatih memberikan sedikit arahan, Pelatih Min pun segera menyudahi latihannya hari ini. Lagipula langit sudah terlihat gelap, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Dengan tubuh yang masih dipenuhi dengan keringat, Mingyu mulai mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang terletak dibangku pemain cadangan dan setelahnya segera berjalan menuju ke pinggir lapangan, tempat bangku penonton dimana Wonwoo berada, menunggunya.

"Minum dulu." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Gomawo hyung.." balas Mingyu lalu segera meneguk air mineral itu hingga habis setengahnya. Setelahnya ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya kembali disamping Wonwoo yang terdiam memandangi dirinya.

"Aku tau aku tampan. Jadi jangan pandangi aku terus begitu hyung. Aku kan jadi malu.." ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo seketika langsung tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim Mingyu!" Balas Wonwoo lalu segera mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Mingyu. Nampaknya Wonwoo sangat penuh kesiapan menyediakan air dan handuk kecil untuk Mingyu yang yah terkadang pelupa untuk membawa kedua benda itu.

"Tapi yang ku katakan benar kan hyung? Aku tampan!" Ujar Mingyu lagi lengkap dengan senyumnya membuat Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Mingyu. Jujur saja Wonwoo memang tak kuat jika harus melihat senyum Mingyu yang tampan dan ughh seksi dengan dua gigi taringnya.

"Terserahmu lah Kim!" Wonwoo berniat membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Berdekatan lama-lama dengan Mingyu terkadang membuatnya jadi sesak.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Mingyu bingung saat melihat Wonwoo yang sudah hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Pulang, tentu saja."

"Kenapa buru-buru se-"

"Untuk apa berlama-lama disini? Apa kau tak lihat? Disini sudah sepi. Semuanya sudah pulang." Ujar Wonwoo lagi namun lagi-lagi Mingyu menghalangi dirinya untuk beranjak.

"Nanti saja hyung. Duduklah disini dulu. Hanya berdua disini bukankah sangat romantis dan juga…" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dengan menaik turunkan alisnya beberapa kali.

"Pikiranmu Kim Mingyu!" Bentak Wonwoo dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Wae? Memang hyung pikir aku memikirkan apa? Hyung saja yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" Balas Mingyu tanpa dosa dan dengan seenaknya langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang dan menjadikan paha Wonwoo sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Ya apa yang kau lakukan Kim Mingyu! Cepat bangun!" Wonwoo sedikit menarik tubuh Mingyu agar bangkit dari posisinya yang terasa tak nyaman itu. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh Mingyu masih basah oleh keringat.

"Sebentar saja hyung. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat seperti ini sebentar saja." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada sedikit memohon yang pada akhirnya hanya dibalas helaan nafas pasrah dari Wonwoo.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Mingyu menarik sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan menciuminya sesekali dengan mata yang terpejam. Sementara Wonwoo? Ia hanya mengalihkan wajahnya memandang lurus ke arah lapangan yang sepi. Ia yakin mungkin saat ini pipinya sudah memerah lantaran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Mingyu.

"Hyung.. apa hyung tau kenapa aku selalu mengajak hyung menemaniku latihan basket seperti ini?" Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pamer kehebatanmu padaku, bukan?" Balas Wonwoo sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan basket yang sepi.

"Iya hahaha tapi sebenarnya bukan itu saja sih. Aku hanya mau membuat hyung bangga memiliki kekasih yang tampan sepertiku!" Sambung Mingyu membuat Wonwoo memcebikkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda hyung.. Alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan hyung seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu berdua di lapangan basket yang sepi, di bawah langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, bukankah itu sangat romantis?" Ujar Mingyu lalu kembali menciumi tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa otakmu ini sudah dipenuhi dengan adegan-adegan dalam novel romansa yang sering Seungkwan baca ya?" Balas Wonwoo dingin meski di dalam hati ia sedikit senang juga sih ughh..

"Ya aku kan hanya berusaha menjadi namja yang romantis hyung."

"Aku ini bukan yeoja, Kim Mingyu!"

"Aku tau. Tapi kau sendiri bahkan lebih manis hyung!" Ujar Mingyu kembali lalu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan membenarkan posisinya kembali menjadi duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Hyung.." panggil Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berdeham sebagai jawaban.

Mingyu memandangi wajah Wonwoo dalam keterdiaman. Matanya menatap dalam mata sipit dengan bola mata hitam milik Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi memegangi tangan Wonwoo kini beranjak mulai mengelus perlahan pipi halus Wonwoo. Mendapat sentuhan lembut dipipinya membuat Wonwoo langsung memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan tangan Mingyu memang seperti obat bius tersendiri untuk Wonwoo.

Terbawa suasana, Mingyu pun mulai ikut memejamkan matanya dan mulai mempersempit jarak keduanya. Dengan perlahan, bibir Mingyu menempel tepat diatas bibir tipis Wonwoo. Mendiamkannya selama beberapa lama dan mulai melumatnya disaat mendapat respon dari Wonwoo.

Keduanya saling melumat bibir pasangannya dengan lembut. Tangan Wonwoo yang tadi bebas kini mulai ikut menggantung dileher Mingyu dan mendorong tengkuk namja itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa kali Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mencari kenikmatan disela ciuman mereka. Hingga rasa sesak muncul dan membuatnya harus rela melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka berdua.

"Hey kalian! Mau sampai kapan kalian disana? Cepat pulang gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup!" Teriak salah seorang satpam kepada pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo yang masih berada di pinggir lapangan outdoor basket.

"Ahh ne! Kajja hyung.." ujar Mingyu lalu segera menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan segera beranjak pergi dari lapangan basket. Tapi taukah jika dari sebrang lapangan nampak 2 orang yang sedang berusaha keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka?

"Bagaimana? Kau dapat gambarnya kan?" Tanya seorang namja bertopi pada namja blonde berheadband yang memegang sebuah kamera.

"Dapat. Dan aku yakin besok kita dapat traktiran besar karena ini hahaha" balas namja berambut blonde tadi.

"Kerja bagus! Kajja kita juga harus segera pulang jika kita tak mau dikurung disini!"

"Okey!"

 **\- END -**

 _16/11/15_

 _01:50_

 _A/N: maafkan cerita absurd di chap ketiga ini ya dan maaf kalau feel Meanienya kurang ngena. Aku udah berusaha buat yang semaksimalnya dan malah jadi begini huftt terima kasih juga atas respon positif yang readers berikan di chap kedua kemarin karena jujur aku gak terlalu pede waktu post chap kemarin.. akhir kata, mohon reviewnya lagi ya hehe see youu_


	4. Story IV: Jealous

_**Jealous**_

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Mingyu nampaknya sudah siap menjalankan hari libur ini. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk ia berikan kepada kekasihnya. Dengan t-shirt putih yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam, riped jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih, ia pun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartment.

 _Ting Tong_

Mingyu menekan bell apartment milik sang kekasih. Sebenarnya ia tau apa password apartment kekasihnya dan ia bisa saja langsung masuk. Tapi ia hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Mingyu pun dapat mendengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Senyum langsung tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat pagi hyu- ehh? Kau siapa?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang namja asing yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mingyu kembali menatap pintu apartment dihadapannya yang menunjukkan angka 717 dan ia sangat yakin jika ia tak salah. Lalu siapa namja berambut cokelat tua dihadapannya itu?

"Oh kau ingin bertemu dengan Wonie ya? Masuklah.." ujar namja itu membuat Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya. Wonie? Ya! Hanya dia yang berhak memanggil kekasihnya seperti itu! Dan apa-apaan tadi? Siapa dia main seenaknya memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama panggilan sayang seperti itu!

Tak mau membuat keributan, Mingyu pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartment sang kekasih. Aroma citrus langsung tercium lewat indera penciumannya saat memasuki apartment. Citrus adalah aroma favorite Wonwoo, kekasihnya.

"Wonie sedang mandi. Kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan teh untukmu." Ujar namja itu kepada Mingyu lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Aku dianggap tamu? Ya! Aku ini kekasih Wonie tau!" Geram Mingyu. Ia hanya terlalu kesal dengan semua ini.

Bagaimana bisa ada namja asing di apartment kekasihnya pagi-pagi begini? Bagaimana bisa orang itu memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama panggilan khusus seperti dirinya? Bagaimana bisa namja itu… Mata Mingyu membelalak lebar saat mengingat jika namja asing berambut cokelat yang ditemuinya itu mengenakan t-shirt rumahan dan celana boxer hitam yang ia kenali sebagai milik Wonwoo yang berarti…

"Apa semalam ia menginap? Disini? Wonie hyung harus menjelaskannya padaku!" Kesal Mingyu.

Bagaimana ia tak kesal? Wonwoo sama sekali tak bilang padanya jika ada orang apalagi seorang namja asing yang ingin menginap diapartmentnya dan main seenaknya mengenakan pakaian milik Wonwoo dan juga bertingkah seolah ia sudah mengenal seluk beluk apartment kekasihnya itu. Arghhh Mingyu geram, sangat!

"Siapa yang da- ohh Mingyu? Kenapa kau tidak menelponku jika mau datang?" Ujar seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar yang Mingyu kenali sebagai kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan rambut hitam yang masih terlihat sedikit basah, berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang duduk di salah satu sofa putih yang ada di ruang tengah. Wonwoo nampak terlihat manis dengan sweater kuning yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya serta celana pendek berwarna putih satu jengkal di atas lututnya. Mingyu sendiri bahkan sampai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih.

"Hyung aku…"

"Wonie-ya… Rambutmu masih basah begitu. Harusnya kau keringkan dulu." Ujar seseorang memotong perkataan Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Ahh Jun hyung jangan acak-acak rambutku!" Keluh Wonwoo dan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya seolah sedang merajuk.

Melihat kekasihnya bertingkah imut seperti itu, Mingyu pun jadi semakin geram! Wonwoo itu hanya boleh bertingkah manis dan imut padanya bukan pada orang lain!

"Oh ya ini tehmu. Maaf jika terlalu lama." Ujar namja asing itu lalu meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja kaca dihadapan Mingyu.

"Oh Wonie-ya.. aku mau pergi sebentar." Ujarnya pada Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Hanya ke mini market sebentar. Dah.." ujarnya lagi lalu segera mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Wonwoo. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, pipi Wonwoo pun langsung terlihat memerah.

"Cukup!" Teriak Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersentak karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namja asing itupun hanya bingung saat melihat tamu Wonwoo jadi berteriak tiba-tiba begitu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau-"

"Aku mau pulang! Aku tak mau berlama-lama disini!" Ujar Mingyu lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat pergi dari apartment Wonwoo. Hatinya terasa panas!

"Mingyu tung-"

 _Brakk_

Mingyu hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya dibalik pintu apartment Wonwoo yang ia tutup dengan kasar tadi. Ia hanya terlalu kesal dan marah saat ini. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh namja asing yang tak di kenalnya seperti itu. Tak peduli juga sih mau ia kenal atau tidak, siapapun tetap tak boleh mencium kekasihnya seenaknya begitu! Wonwoo itu hanya milik Mingyu. Titik!

Dengan hati panas, Mingyu pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartment sang kekasih. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepatnya kepintu bernomor 717 itu dan berharap pintu dibelakangnya terbuka dan menampakkan Wonwoo yang berniat untuk mengejar dan menghentikannya tapi… pintu itu tetap tak bergeming membuat Mingyu mendesah kecewa. Kekasihnya sepertinya memang tak pernah peduli padanya.

Haripun berganti. Mingyu merasa sangat tak bersemangat hari ini untuk pergi ke sekolah apalagi jika mengingat akan ada ulangan Fisika yang amat dibencinya itu. Karena masalah kemarin, seharian ia sama sekali tak merasa semangat. Semalam, ia bahkan tak bisa belajar untuk ulangannya hari ini. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaannya pada sang kekasih. Tidurpun hanya bisa beberapa jam saja. Hahh Mingyu kau nampak sangat menyedihkan sekali jkka begitu..

Dengan tas yang tersampir dibahu kirinya, Mingyu pun berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Sekolah masih nampak begitu sepi, tak banyak murid yang berjalan dilorong sekolah mungkin karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Dirinya pun heran kenapa bisa datang sepagi ini ke sekolah.

Mingyu menikung ke lorong sebelah kanan, tempat dimana kelasnya berada diujung koridor. Namun baru saja ia baru mau melangkah, ia melihat siluet seseorang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Melihatnya, Mingyu pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kelasnya karena ia tau orang itu dan ia hanya sedang tak ingin menemuinya karena ia adalah Jeon Wonwoo kekasihnya.

Katakanlah Mingyu pengecut karena menghindar dari Wonwoo. Katakanlah ia bodoh karena kabur dari Wonwoo. Tapi ia punya alasannya. Ia hanya tak mau kembali merasa kecewa dan marah saat melihat wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang namja yang manis makanya ia bisa menyukainya. Hanya saja ia juga tak bisa begitu saja melupakan kejadian kemarin dimana ada namja asing yang main seenak jidatnya mencium Wonwoo-nya! Dihadapannya pula! Siapa yang tidak akan marah? Hahh mengingat itu lagi Mingyu jadi merasa semakin kesal.

Bell masuk pun terdengar. Mingyu pun mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya di atap sekolah dan berniat untuk ke kelasnya. Jam pertama ada ulangan jadi tak mungkin ia membolos kan? Ia berjalan perlahan di lorong dan memperhatikan kelasnya. Ia pun menghela nafas lega saat tak mendapati keberadaan Wonwoo di depan kelasnya.

"Kau kelihatan suram sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Hansol, salah seorang teman sekelas Mingyu. Ulangan baru saja selesai dan bell istirahat pun sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

"Aku baik." Balas Mingyu seadanya lalu segera merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Aku dan Seokmin mau ke kantin. Berniat bergabung?" Tawar Hansol lagi.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Baiklah."

Mingyu sebenarnya sama sekali tak ada alasan untuk ke toilet. Ia hanya tak ingin pergi ke kantin saat ini karena ia yakin jika ia ke kantin, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Ia berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah. Ia butuh merefreshingkan pikirannya saat ini.

Mingyu merebahkan dirinya dilantai atap dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Matanya ia pejamkan dan merasakan hembusan angin yang dengan lembut meniup-niup wajahnya. Suasana hening diatap membuat pikirannya tenang dan nyaman hingga tanpa sadar ia pun jatuh tertidur disana.

Mingyu sama sekali tak sadar berapa lama ia tertidur disana. Yang ia tau sekarang, saat ia membuka matanya, langit yang semula berwarna biru kini berubah warna menjadi jingga tanda jika hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?" Gumamnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Lebih dari 5 jam. Nampaknya kau tidak tidur ya semalam?" Ujar seseorang membuat Mingyu terkejut.

"Kenapa hyung disini?" Tanya Mingyu saat mendapati Wonwoo yang terduduk disampingnya.

"Ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Lagipula memang ada larangan aku tak boleh kesini? Atap kan juga fasilitas sekolah." Balas Wonwoo dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau tidur disini? Hansol bilang kau tak kembali ke kelas setelah jam istirahat. Benar?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Apa peduli hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Bagaimanapun kau itu adik kelasku. Kau itu lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Dan juga aku ini ketua kedisiplinan disekolah dan aku harus selalu memperingatkanmu. Lagipula kau kan juga… kekasihku."

"Kekasih? Tapi apa pantas seorang kekasih membiarkan kekasihnya sendiri melihat dirinya dicium oleh orang lain?"

"Kau marah karena hal itu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah jika aku-"

 _CUP_

Belum sempat Mingyu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Wonwoo langsung mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Mingyu pun hanya bisa terbelalak dengan tingkah sang kekasih.

"Maaf… Aku dan Jun hyung sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain…"

"Jadi namanya Jun? Dia sekolah dimana? Apa dia namja yang baik? Lalu apa ke-"

 _CUP_

Wonwoo kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Ia kesal mendengar pertanyaan dari Mingyu tadi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Bentak Wonwoo membuat Mingyu jadi terdiam.

"Jun hyung itu temanku sejak kecil. Ibunya dan ibuku adalah sahabat sejak SMA karena itulah kami akrab. Hari Sabtu kemarin, apartment Jun hyung sedang di renovasi karenanya aku menawarkan untuk menginap di apartmentku. Lagipula aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Maaf jika aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu…"

"Tapi apa semua _kakak_ selalu mencium _adik_ nya se-"

"Kim Mingyu! Aku-"

"Maaf.. Aku hanya tak suka kau terlihat dekat dan akrab dengannya begitu apalagi sampai menciummu. Kau tau? Aku sangat cemburu!" Ujar Mingyu lalu mengelus kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Maaf jika kecemburuanku terlalu berlebihan seperti ini." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ya aku mengerti. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kau cemburu. Bahkan cemburu itu sudah jadi sifat dan kebiasaanmu." Balas Wonwoo sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Oh ya ada aku lupakan!" Ujar Wonwoo lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Mingyu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat sekotak kue cokelat yang berada ditangan Wonwoo kini. Kue itu adalah kue yang ia bawa kemarin saat ke apartment Wonwoo. Kemarin dirinya memang berniat untuk merayakan Anniversary mereka yang pertama dan memakan kue itu bersama sebelum semuanya berantakan karena… yah kalian taulah.

"Happy Anniversary Kim Mingyu!" Ujar Wonwoo sambil memegang kue cokelat dengan lilin angka satu diatasnya.

"Happy Anniversary too Kim Wonwoo.." balas Mingyu.

"Ya namaku Jeon! Jeon Wonwoo!" Elak Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

"Tapi nantinya kau juga akan berganti marga menjadi Kim!"

"Sudahlah tiup lilinnya dulu! Lilinnya nanti mencair!" Ujar Wonwoo lalu setelahnya keduanya pun meniup lilin angka 1 itu bersamaan.

"Ya jangan mengotori wajahku dengan krim Mingyu-ya!" Teriak Wonwoo setelah Mingyu mencolet sedikit krim cokelat ke ujung hidungnya.

"Kau jadi semakin terlihat manis hyung!" Ujar Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo terlihat memerah.

"Saranghaeyo Wonie hyung…"

"Nado saranghaeyo Gyu-ya…"

Dan keduanya pun kembali mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah pagutan yang lembut. Mata keduanya terpejam dan menikmati bibir pasangannya. Mengecup dan melumatnya perlahan tanpa nafsu. Langit senja pun menjadi saksi betapa manisnya pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

 **-END-**

 _21/11/15_

 _15:16_

A/N: akhirnya bisa update juga ㅜㅜ maaf aku terlalu lama gak update" FF ini karena well seperti yang aku bilang, jadi mahasiswa itu sulit dapat waktu luang. Seminggu ini aku disibukkan dengan banyaknya tugas short movie dan latihan dance sm sing cover untuk persiapan evaluasi UKM huaa dan sialnya kemarin lusa aku juga baru aja dapat kejadian yang gak enak. Aku baru mengalami kecelakaan. Ditabrak dan ditinggal kabur gitu aja huhh kalo diingat-ingat, jadi kesal sendiri kan! Ehh kok malah curhat gini sih? Oh ya aku juga mau minta maaf nih kalo part ini agak kurang ngefeel ㅜㅜ tapi jujur aku udah semaksimal mungkin buat part ini ㅜㅜ kalau ada kritik dan saran kalian bisa tinggalkan di kolom review ya hehe aku tunggu loh review kalian :) ada kabar baik lagi nih aku ada akun instagram loh sekarang hehehe kalau ada yang berminat dan kepoin Meanie, kalian bisa follow ig aku /losteudiamond (without slash ya) see you guys in instagram hehe


	5. Chapter V: Busy

_**Busy**_

"Hei Wonwoo hyung!" Teriak seorang namja tinggi berambut abu-abu dari ambang pintu. Jas hitam sekolahnya nampak ia tanggalkan. Kedua lengan panjang kemejanya bahkan ia gulung hingga ke sikunya membuat namja tinggi itu nampak semakin keren terlebih dengan seulas senyum pada wajahnya yang menampilkan kedua gigi taringnya.

Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di dalam kelas langsung beralih kepada namja tinggi itu sekilas karena mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba namja tinggi yang dikenal bernama Kim Mingyu, si anak kelas 2. Sopan sekali ia berteriak di kelas senior ckck beruntung ini sudah jamnya pulang sekolah. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan diusir oleh para seniornya di kelas itu..

"Wonwoo hyung!" Panggilnya lagi pada seorang namja berambut hitam yang nampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya tanpa berniat melihat sang pemanggil -Mingyu-.

 _Srettt_

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Mingyu-ya!" Ujar Wonwoo kesal saat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menarik ponselnya, mengganggunya yang sedang asik menaikkan level game di ponselnya. Jika boleh jujur, ia sedang ingin menjernihkan sedikit pikirannya dengan bermain game. Otaknya sudah terlalu dipenuhi dengan banyaknya bahan pelajaran membuatnya jadi pusing sendiri. Dan bermain game mungkin bisa sedikit memberikannya hiburan.

"Cepat kembalikan! Ya! Kembalikan ponselku!" Wonwoo mencoba merampas kembali ponselnya dari tangan Mingyu. Namun pemuda tinggi itu dengan sengaja mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel layar sentuh berwarna hitam milik Wonwoo.

"Tidak, sebelum hyung mau ikut denganku." Balas Mingyu tanpa berniat untuk mengembalikkan ponsel milik Wonwoo.

"Kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo pasrah. Junior nya ini memang terkadang suka seenaknya. Untung Wonwoo masih menyayangi namja tampan itu. Jika tidak, Wonwoo sudah pasti akan menggunakan jurus Taekwondo nya pada Mingyu.

"Kencan?" Ujar Mingyu dengan santainya yang hanya ditanggapi datar oleh Wonwoo. Kebiasaan.

"Jangan bercanda!" Balas Wonwoo lalu segera merampas ponsel miliknya disaat Mingyu lengah.

"Ayo ikut aku hyung!" Ujar Mingyu lagi yang kekeuh mengajak Wonwoo.

"Ani. Aku mau pulang dan tidur. Aku lelah." Balas Wonwoo seadanya membuat Mingyu cemberut.

"Ayolah hyung ikut denganku. Aku akan mentraktir hyung hamburger sepuas hyung jika hyung mau pergi denganku." Tawar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya ke wajah Mingyu. Mingyu pun hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Wonwoo.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Belikan aku 5 burger nanti." Balas Wonwoo membuat senyum Mingyu tambah lebar. Ia sangat tau kelemahan Wonwoo, yaitu tak akan pernah menolak jika ditawari sebuah burger kkk kau pintar Mingyu-ya.

Langit yang semula biru kini nampak berwarna jingga. Bulan bahkan samar-samar mulai terlihat kehadirannya menggantikan matahari. Dalam perjalanan yang entah tujuannya kemana, Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum saat mendapati gerutuan-gerutuan kecil dari bibir Wonwoo yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana sih? Kenapa kita berputar-putar disini saja?" Ujar Wonwoo jengah karena menyadari jika mereka hanya berjalan berputar-putar disekitaran kompleks toko tanpa berniat masuk ke dalam ataupun berhenti. Ughh tak taukah jika Wonwoo itu sangat lelah dan juga lapar? Jika bukan karena iming-iming burger, ia juga tak akan mau ikut Mingyu pergi jika begini. Ini sama saja membuang-buang waktunya!

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ada tujuan sih hehehe.." balas Mingyu dengan polosnya membuat Wonwoo langung mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya! Jadi sedaritadi kita berputar-putar disini tanpa tujuan? Aku mau pulang saja!" Kesal Wonwoo lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hyung tunggu! Jangan marah begitu…" Mingyu langsung mengejar kepergian Wonwoo. Beruntung langkah kakinya lebar jadi bisa dengan cepat menyusul Wonwoo.

"Kau ini mau mengerjaiku atau apa? Aku mau pu-"

"Mianhae hyung.." Mingyu mencoba menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo,mencoba mengutarakan permintaan maafnya. Sungguh ia tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengerjai Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengamu. Apa aku salah? Kita sudah lama tidak pernah pergi berdua seperti ini karena kesibukan kita. Kau sibuk dengan persiapan ujianmu dan aku sibuk dengan latihan basketku." Ujar Mingyu dengan jujur membuat Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Mingyu. Jika dipikir, perkataan Mingyu memang benar adanya.

Jeon Wonwoo kini sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA dan belakangan ini selalu disibuki dengan segala persiapan untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Hampir setiap hari waktunya ia habiskan untuk belajar, mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah, bahkan di akhir pekan pun ia sering pergi ke perpustakaan kota membuat waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar hingga sedikit melupakan Mingyu.

Lain halnya dengan Mingyu. Siswa kelas 2 itu selama beberapa minggu kebelakang juga sering disibukkan dengan kegiatan ekskulnya. Ia merupakan seorang kapten basket di sekolah serta pemain inti sehingga membuatnya sibuk ikut latihan tambahan sebagai persiapan karena beberapa bulan ke depan, akan ada sebuah pertandingan besar.

Karena kesibukan keduanya itulah membuat keduanya jadi sulit memiliki waktu luang untuk bertemu. Memberi kabar lewat pesan ataupun chat saja mungkin hanya bisa sepatah dua patah kata karena diri mereka yang sudah terlampau lelah. Wonwoo yang segera menghadapi ujian lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya membaca bukunya daripada memegangi ponselnya hingga terkadang pesan dari Mingyu pun jarang bisa ia balas. Begitupula dengan Mingyu yang banyak menghabiskan tenaganya untuk latihan basket sehingga setelahnya dari latihan, ia langsung pulang kerumah, bahkan tak jarang ia pun langsung jatuh tertidur tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan hingga terkadang ia juga lupa membuka pesan dari Wonwoo. Hahh miris memang tapi itulah kenyataan yang ada.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu sibuk dan mungkin sedikit melupakanmu" Ujar Wonwoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, hyung. Aku mengerti betapa sibuk dan lelahnya hyung belakangan ini untuk persiapan ujian hyung. Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena kesibukanku di basket." Balas Mingyu dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut pada kepalanya. Ia begitu merindukan usapan lembut dari Mingyu yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ya karena persiapan ujian, ia jadi banyak kehilangan waktu bersama dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Ahh ya apa hyung lapar?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah. Kita makan sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuat kekasihku ini kelaparan. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan mentraktirmu burger."

"Burger!" Ujar Wonwoo ceria. Meski Wonwoo itu namja yang dingin, namun untuk urusan makan, terutama burger, makanan kesukaannya, ia bisa menjadi begitu manis.

"Ughh sebegitu sukanya kah hyung pada burger?" Ledek Mingyu membuat seulas senyum tercipta diwajah Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau hyung harus memilih antara burger dan aku, apa yang akan hyung pilih?" Tanya Mingyu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Wonwoo pun langsung menjawab.

"Buger!" Mingyu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Mwo? Hyung lebih memilih burger daripada aku? Ya ya hyung tunggu dulu!" Mingyu pun langsung pergi menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan menuju ke tempat restaurant cepat saji yang menjual menu burger favorite Wonwoo.

Yahh mungkin Wonwoo suka pada burger tapi kalau cinta, Mingyu jawabannya. Ya kan, Wonwoo?

 _ **-END-**_

 _31/11/15_

 _22:00_

 _A/N : gak ada feelnya, oke fix. Hahh telat banget updatenya ya? Haha maafkan untuk alasannya? Ya kalian mengertilah ya tanpa aku kasih tau berulang-ulang lagi. Tugas menumpuk dan segala kegiatannya yang lain yang buat waktu luang jadi terkuras hahh.. btw terima kasih untuk review di chap kemarin dan terima kasih juga untuk semangat dan ucapan gws yang kalian berikan hehe oke cukup sekian dulu, gak mau banyak basa-basi lagi deh. Aku tunggu review nya ya.. saran, kritikan juga aku tunggu hehe oh ya kalau ada requestan atau ada ide bisa juga diungkapkan siapa tau bisa aku buat jadi drabble disini hehe btw disini ada yang suka GS?_


	6. Chapter VI: Exam

_**Exam**_

 _Tik Tok Tik Tok_

Denting jam dinding memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sedikit remang-remang. Lampu utama ruangan itu terlihat sengaja dimatikan. Hanya sebuah lampu di meja belajar yang ada disudut ruangan saja yang masih menyala. Seorang namja terlihat masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-bukunya meski kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00, lewat tengah malam. 2 gelas kopi yang ada di sebelah kanannya juga nampak sudah kosong, habis ia minum. Meski 2 gelas kopi sudah habis ia minum, Wonwoo, nama namja yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya merasakan matanya sudah berat, tanda jika ia sudah mengantuk. Hahh nampaknya 2 gelas kopi yang diminumnya sama sekali tak berefek..

 _Drrttt Drrtt_

Wonwoo merasakan ponsel di sebelah kiri bukunya bergetar. Sebuah nama terpampang jelas dibagian layarnya yang berkedip tanda ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya kala membaca nama sang pengirim pesan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia pun langsung menyambar ponsel hitam miliknya di meja.

 _ **From: Gyu-ya**_

 _ **To: Wonie hyung**_

 _Sudah jam 2. Apa hyung masih belajar?_

 _Pstt jangan balas pesan ini. Lanjutkan saja belajarmu. Fighting! Aku mencintaimu, hyung_

Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Mingyu, kekasihnya. Rasa kantuk yang tadi mendera Wonwoo pun langsung hilang saat membaca pesan dari Mingyu tadi. Thanks to Mingyu..

Mingyu memang sangat mengerti Wonwoo. Bahkan disaat Wonwoo harus sibuk dengan persiapan ujian dan berkutat dengan bukunya saja ia masih bisa memberikan semangat. Sejak malam, sejak awal Wonwoo memulai jam belajarnya, Mingyu selalu mengirimkan pesan-pesan berisikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu sangat tahu kekasihnya itu pasti begitu stress jika harus berkutat dengan buku selama berjam-jam. Karenanya, disela-sela belajar Wonwoo, Mingyu akan mencoba menghibur kekasih manisnya itu.

Setiap satu jam sekali Mingyu akan mengirimkan pesan pada Wonwoo dan menyemangatinya bahkan tak jarang juga mengingatkan Wonwoo untuk meregangkan badan, memejamkan matanya sebentar, minum, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Ahh Mingyu memang seorang yang sangat perhatian dan Wonwoo begitu mencintai kekasih yang penuh dengan perhatian dan pengertiannya itu.

Tak terasa waktu semakin berjalan cepat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00, waktu dini hari. Wonwoo meregangkan tubuhnya, berkutat selama berjam-jam dengan buku dalam posisi duduk tentu saja sangat melelahkan. Jam 4, Wonwoo mengakhiri belajarnya karena sudah merasa pusing. Lagipula ia juga perlu waktu untuk beristirahat kan sebelum ujian?

Wonwoo menyimpan semua buku-bukunya, merapikan meja belajarnya lalu mengambil ponsel dan berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Ia rebahkan tubuh kurusnya ke atas tempat tidur. Berbaring merupakan pilihan yang tepat setelah lelah duduk selama berjam-jam. Wonwoo membuka sebuah pesan terakhir yang di kirim oleh Mingyu satu jam yang lalu. Ini sudah lewat 1jam dari pesan terakhir yang Mingyu kirimkan padanya dan tak ada pesan lagi yang ia terima. Nampaknya Mingyu sudah jatuh tertidur saat ini. Dengan seulas senyum dibibir tipisnya, Wonwoo pun segera membalas pesan terakhir dari Mingyu.

 _ **To: Gyu-ya**_

 _ **From: Wonie hyung**_

 _Terima kasih Gyu-ya… Selamat tidur_

 _Aku mencintaimu :)_

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Wonwoo pun langsung menyusul Mingyu ke alam mimpi. Ia harus bangun pagi dan segera berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian. Hahh resiko siswa tingkat akhir.

Pagi pun menjelang. Namja tinggi berambut keabu-abuan itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya tanda ia sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya mungkin karena posisi tidurnya yang terduduk di sofa. Ya, Mingyu, namja tinggi itu sepertinya ketiduran di sofa sejak dini hari, sejak ia mengirimkan pesan terakhirnya pada sang kekasih, Wonwoo.

"Ahh bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa ketiduran begini?" Runtuknya lalu mencari-cari ponselnya.

Saat membuka ponselnya, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat kesal kini berubah menjadi ceria saat mendapati 2 buah pesan dari nama yang sama, Wonwoo. Mingyu membuka pesan terakhir yang diterimanya setengah jam yang lalu dan mulai membacanya.

 **From: Wonie hyung**

 **To: Gyu-ya**

 _Aku akan ke sekolah sekarang. Doakan semoga ujianku lancar ya. Nikmati hari liburmu. Aku mencintaimu :)_

Tanpa banyak menunda, Mingyu pun langsung membalas pesan itu meski ia tau mungkin sekarang Wonwoo tak akan langsung bisa membalas pesannya karena sedang mengikuti ujian.

 **To: Wonie hyung**

 **From: Gyu-ya**

 _Semoga ujianmu lancar hyung! Hyung pasti akan menjadi yang terbaik! Semangat!_

 _Psstt aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Aku mencintaimu, hyung_

Setelahnya Mingyu pun langsung berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Ia butuh mandi sekarang dan juga sarapan karena sudah merasa lapar. Ya biarkan Mingyu menikmati pagi harinya ini dengan tenang.

Ujian kini sudah berakhir. Wonwoo mulai memasukkan kembali semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Perasaan lega pun memenuhinya. Akhirnya perjuangannya dalam menghadapi ujiannya beberapa bulan kebelakang ini berbuah manis. Ia dapat mengerjakan semua soal ujiannya dengan lancar meski ya ia tidak merasa yakin 100 persen jika jawabannya adalah jawaban yang benar. Setidaknya ia sudah siap dalam menghadapi ujiannya ini.

Wonwoo melirik ke beberapa teman yang satu ruangan ujian dengannya. Banyak dari mereka yang nampak lesu mungkin karena ujian yang mereka hadapi hari ini memang cukup sulit. Namun tak jarang juga ada yang terlihat gembira karena penderitaan mereka sebagai siswa tingkat akhir telah berakhir. Satu persatu teman-temannya pun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang ujian meninggalkan dirinya yang masih sibuk merapikan alat tulis serta mencari ponsel hitamnya di dalam tas.

"Ahh dia mau menjemputku?" Ujar Wonwoo saat mendapati pesan yang dikirim oleh Mingyu. Senyum manis pun terukir dibibirnya. Dengan segera ia pun langsung beranjak dari dalam ruang ujian karena tak ingin membuat Mingyu terlalu lama menunggunya.

Wonwoo berjalan sedikit cepat melewati lorong kelas yang sepi tak lupa juga ia membalas pesan Mingyu untuk menanyakan keberadaan Mingyu sekarang. Jika ia tak salah lihat, ia dapat melihat langit Seoul kini sudah nampak mendung dan mulai menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan. Selesai ujian disambut oleh hujan ahh nampaknya ini bukanlah suasana yang cukup bagus.

 _Brakk_

Ahh sungguh malang nasib Wonwoo. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, ia jadi harus bertabrakan dengan siswa yang menikung dari lorong lain membuat dirinya harus terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Ughh Wonwoo dapat merasakan bokongnya yang sakit karena terhantam ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Ahh ponselku!" Ujar Wonwoo saat tersadar jika ponsel yang tadi di genggamnya kini sudah tergeletak cukup jauh dari posisinya kini. Ponselnya terlempar dan terantuk ke lantai.

"Ahh maafkan aku. Aku tidak hati-hati saat berjalan hingga membuatmu terjatuh. Maaf.." ujar seorang siswa berkantung mata yang tak sengaja menabrak Wonwoo tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk membantu Wonwoo berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Gwenchana. Aku juga tidak hati-hati saat berjalan. Maaf.." balas Wonwoo yang juga merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak bersalah? Saat berjalan tadi ia terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Mingyu membuatnya tak memperhatikan jalan dan tak menyadari ada orang lain yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ini ponselmu. Sekali lagi, maaf.." ujar namja berkantung mata tadi dan memberikan ponsel hitam itu pada Wonwoo.

"Ne, nan gwenchana…"

"Ya Jisoo! Ayo cepat sini!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo dan namja berkantung mata itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ahh aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi, maaf…" ujar namja bernama Jisoo itu.

Setelahnya, Wonwoo pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan mencoba kembali menghubungi Mingyu. Namun sayang layar ponselnya kini telah menghitam dan tak bisa dinyalakan. Mungkin karena efek terjatuh tadi ponselnya jadi mengalami sedikit masalah dan kini ia bingung bagaimana cara agar bisa menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya.

Nampaknya hujan masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dan Mingyu paati akan lama menjemputnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa duduk terdiam di kursinya. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali menuju ke ruang ujiannya karena merasa hujan akan sangat lama berhenti. Lagipula ia tak tahan dengan hawa dingin jika harus menunggu di luar. Wonwoo menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Hawa sejuk hujan dan keheningan membuatnya menjadi mengantuk. Akhirnya dalam beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo pun jatuh tertidur.

Wonwoo merasa terganggu dengan sebuah beban berat yang ada di kedua bahunya membuat dirinya sulit untuk bergerak. Mata sipitnya mulai mengerjap tanda jika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka mata, ia mendapati sosok lain yang juga tertidur di sampingnya dengan satu lengan memeluk bahunya yang sudah terlapisi sebuah mantel cokelat tebal. Dan sosok itu adalah Kim Mingyu, kekasihnya.

Wonwoo kembali diam tak mau bergerak dari posisinya. Ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu Mingyu yang nampak tertidur pulas disampingnya. Senyum terukir dibibir Wonwoo saat melihat betapa lucu dan polosnya wajah Mingyu yang tertidur. Dengan sedikit usil, Wonwoo mulai menelusuri salah satu jarinya di wajah tertidur Mingyu.

Wonwoo mulai merapikan sedikit tatanan rambut abu-abu Mingyu. Poni itu sudah nampak panjang hingga menutupi kedua matanya. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk meminta Mingyu memotong sedikit poninya nanti. Setelahnya, Wonwoo mulai menyentuh kedua mata, hidung, pipi, hingga bibir Mingyu bergantian dan menggumamkan kata-kata 'tampan' setelahnya.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Ia mengira jika Mingyu masih tertidur tapi ternyata…

"Ya kau mengejutkanku! Aku kira kau tertidur!" Balas Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangan mencubit hidung mancung Mingyu membuat Mingyu merintih kesakitan. Wonwoo hanya terlalu gemas karena dikerjai oleh sang kekasih.

"Memang kenapa jika aku tertidur?" Tanya Mingyu dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Tidak apa." Balas Wonwoo lalu duduk tegak di kursinya dan sedikit membenarkan letak mantel cokelat agar bisa menutupi tubuhnya yang terasa menggigil.

"Hyung pasti mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku saat aku tertidur, kan?" Tanya Mingyu yang hanya di balas tatapan tajam oleh Wonwoo.

"Kkk aku hanya bercanda, hyung.. Lalu bagaimana ujianmu hari ini?"

"Semua berjalan lancar. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika nanti aku bisa mendapat nilai yang baik." Balas Wonwoo dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah hyung sudah susah payah belajar? Aku yakin hyung pasti akan mendapat nilai yang sangat baik. Percaya padaku!" Ujar Mingyu mencoba menghibur dan menyemangati sang kekasih.

"Oh ya bagaimana kau bisa disini? Bukankah diluar sedang hujan? Jangan bilang jika kau nekat menerobos hujan demi menjemputku!" Tanya Wonwoo dengan pandangan tajam seolah menuduh Mingyu.

Selama ini Mingyu memang tak pernah membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Terlebih karena Mingyu yang masih belum memiliki surat ijin untuk mengemudi karema usianya yang belum memenuhi syarat membuat pemuda itu lebih sering menggunakan sepedanya ataupun transportasi umum untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karenanya Wonwoo jadi merasa cemas saat mendapati Mingyu sudah berada di sekolahnya padahal di luar hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya. Apalagi saat ia menyadari mantel yang dikenakan oleh Mingyu terasa… lembab?

"Jika iya, hyu-"

"Ya Kim Mingyu! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu agar jangan pernah menerobos hujan! Bagaimana jika kau sakit, eoh? Kau ini su-"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir begini, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku-"

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika kau akan sakit nantinya kau ini bi-"

"Maaf.. Maaf.. aku bohong. Aku tidak menerobos hujan kok. Aku sudah tiba disini tepat sebelum hujan." Ujar Mingyu dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup wajah Wonwoo yang cemberut.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku sudah tiba disini sebelum hujan lebat. Aku menunggu hyung diluar, di pintu masuk sekolah. Tapi hyung tidak juga keluar. Ponsel hyung juga tidak aktif. Makanya aku menyusul hyung kesini. Sejujurnya aku memang sedikit terkena hujan sih tapi tidak masalah." Mingyu memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Lain kali, jangan diulangi. Jika masih hujan, jangan memaksa untuk menerobosnya. Sejak dulu kau kan tak bisa terkena hujan. Kau pasti akan langsung sakit nantinya. Aku masih akan bisa menunggumu menjemputku sampai hujan reda." Ujar Wonwoo lembut pada Mingyu.

"Tapi aku tak mungkin tega membuatmu menunggu lama, sendirian, bahkan kedinginan seperti ini disini. Hahh rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mendapat SIMku." Keluh Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Ahh nampaknya hujannya sudah mulai reda. Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan benar hujannya sudah berhenti.

"Kajja. Aku juga sudah lapar. Aku ingin makan." Ujar Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

"Kkk hyung ini. Kajja kita ke apartmentku dulu. Aku akan memasakkan hyung apapun yang hyung mau. Bagaimana?" Tawar Mingyu yang langsung segera diangguki oleh Wonwoo.

"Jangan lupa pakai mantelmu. Jika masih merasa kedinginan, peluk aku saja, hyung hehehe.." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo memakai mantelnya dan membawakan tas ransel milik Wonwoo.

 **-END-**

 _3/12/15_

 _01:30_

 _A/N: ya apalah daya saat ide mandek ditengah jalan jadi beginilah hasilnya. Maaf jika mengecewakan dan gak ada sweet nya hahh untuk masalah naikin rate? Sepertinya belum bisa terlaksana deh karena ugh mereka masih polos belum dapet feel mereka 'enaena'/? Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu pasti akan ada saatnya kok aku buat rated nya jadi naik hahaha masalah GS, ada rencananya mau buat FF Meanie yg GS tapi cocok gak sih? Wonu, jadi cwe err masalah couple lain pasti ada kok kayak Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan, Junhao, tapi tapi Jisoo, Seokmin, Dino jomblo gak ada couplenya duhh bingung yaudalah sekian dulu. Reviewnya ditunggu selalu yaa byebye_


End file.
